Bat
Bat is the relationship between B'eck and C'at. Here are their moments. Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat loses the Alphabet Improv game by saying "Totally!" in agreement with Beck's statement that they try to get along. Her eagerness and the fact that she wasn't paying attention to what the starting letter was might mean that she wa *Cat takes Beck's pizza and "juices" it for him, which he didn't mind too much. *Beck tries to help Cat with her obsession with the Sky Store, ending with him ripping up one of her copies of the catalog. *After saying she wanted to just sit on the stairwell, Beck nudges her gently on the arm and says, "See ya, sport." *When Beck was walked passed her she called his name and grabbed his leg to show him what she got. *When she tells she wants to show him what she got, Beck is slightly smiling. *This is the first episode to have many Bat moments. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Beck says, "Jade never sweats," Cat looked at him, and even when Robbie responds, she keeps looking at him. *Beck tells Cat to hurry back after she runs to go to the bathroom, to which she responds, "Kay, kay!". *After Cat finally opened the door to the RV, Beck kissed her on the top of her head. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Beck joins the chat Cat flirtatiously says, "Hi, Beck." *Cat tells Beck(and andre) how to do the effects * When Beck makes an effect on his computer, Cat changes the one she is using to match. *When Jade signs off, Cat rolls her eyes as if she is jealous. *Beck disobeys and ignores Tori to make effects like Cat. *Cat is second on Beck's friends list, Jade being first. *When Cat turns on the effect of "Cherry Pie," Beck laughs, while André and Tori just stare at the screen like Cat is weird. *When Tori makes Cat cry, Beck sighs and says, "There she goes." 'Beck's Big Break ' *Cat is the first to question Beck on his movie role. *Like many of the other girls in the acting class, Cat seems extremely flirtatious and interested after discovering Beck just finished recording his scene in the movie. *Cat excitedly comments, "That's early!" after hearing Beck had to head on set at five in the morning. *Beck takes Cat with him (as well as many others) to be extras in the film. *Cat accompanies Tori to help get Beck's job back by distracting a security guard. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *They were both on the ping pong team together, indicating that they've been close friends for a while. *Cat grabs Beck's foot when they all fall down from playing a parody of Twister. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *When Danny sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes, Cat's first guess was that it was Beck. *When Beck points out it's not him, she feels his face and puts her finger in his mouth. *Beck does not pull away from Cat or push her hands away. He just simply comments on what she's doing in a cryptic tone. *Beck was sitting next to Cat until her boyfriend shows up and he moves closer to Jade. *When Beck and Jade looked for Tori after the "Hot Cheese" incident, Beck mentions how Tori sprayed hot cheese on Cat, but doesn't mention her boyfriend. This shows he is very concerned about Cat, but not necessarily about Daniel. *In the hospital, Cat runs to feel the smoothness of Beck's feet. *Cat is the first one to see Beck in the hospital bed. 'Freak the Freak Out' *In the Freak the Freak Out intro song, (which was changed to fit the episode), there is a quick shot of Cat jumping up and down and resting her hands on Beck's shoulders. *While André and Cat are doing the scene, Beck watches, interested. *After Jade goes to get a soda, and Hayley and Tara enter, Cat and Beck are smiling and talking to each other while André looks off. *When the kids are at Karaoke Dokie, and Hayley is flirting with Beck, Cat interrupts her and tells her that Beck has a girlfriend with a questionable look on her face. *Cat tries to intervene when Hayley is flirting with Beck by saying random things. *Beck seems confused and concerned when Cat says that her brother got stabbed in Japan. *While Cat and Jade are singing, Cat shakes her hips at Beck and he grins at her. *When the food comes to the table at Karaoke Dokie, Cat loudly yells "KETCHUP!" to which Beck replies "Coming at you!" 'Rex Dies' *Beck explains to Cat that Rex is only a puppet, and they don't need to go to the hospital. He appears to be the only one who is sensitive about her feelings and cares to explain to her. *In the beginning when Tori and Beck are doing a scene, Cat looks on with almost a shocked expression. 'The Diddly-Bops' *When André calls Tori, and she gets up, it looks like Cat goes and sits next to Beck where Tori was. *Cat walks up to her friends table and joyfully tells them that she's booked another gig for The Diddly Bops, Beck is the only one not yelling at her, just staring on. 'Wok Star' *When Beck is explaining why Jade is mad to André, Cat, and Tori, Cat seems uninterested in Jade's issue and more about looking at his face. *When Beck walks away to find Jade, it looks like Cat is checking him out. *When Tori, Beck, Cat, André, and Robbie are playing poker, Cat and Beck are sitting next to each other and end up talking. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Beck and Cat kiss for the movie that Tori directs. *Underneath the scene on the laptop, it says: Kiss Scene - Take 3, implying that they kissed three times. *Later, Jade slaps Cat in the face, claiming that she just did it because it was something her character would do. However, it is possible Jade hurt Cat as revenge for her and Beck's characters having to kiss, implying she does see Cat as a threat. *Cat "faints" after she kisses Beck, sliding against his front (for her movie role). *Cat and Beck are standing beside each other as Tori goes and complains to Dale Squires. *Beck wrote the movie they did, showing that he made Jake and Monica, Beck and Cat's respective movie roles, kiss. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Sikowitz says that Beck will be choosing for Cat, she giggles. *Beck picks Cat's character, and it's not a far stretch from her regular personality, showing he cares about her and possibly wants her to do well. *After Robbie is eliminated, Beck has his arms around Cat, and unlike the others, she does not seem to mind. 'Season 2' 'Beck Falls for Tori ' *Cat, Beck, and André do a scene, and Cat slaps Beck. *When Cat stopped slapping Beck, she looked very, very sad for having to hurt him because she care s about him. *Cat was staring at Beck when she showed her costume to him. *Cat looked upset when Beck responds, "no" to guessing what costume she was wearing. *When Cat says, "Aww!" about there not being a funeral, Beck is seen smiling and chuckling. *Cat makes Beck a costume so Tori won't need to do the stunt. *Cat, Beck and Tori are the only ones in on the plan. *Cat says "Yeah, SHE is," after Robbie says Tori is cute when she's running, although she knows it is Beck, which implies that she thinks Beck is cute. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Beck (and everyone else) hugs Cat when she finds one of the letters. 'Locked Up' *Beck announces Cat's name before the performance of All I Want Is Everything. *Beck looked, or stared, at Cat when they were dragging Tori away. *When the girls of the hotel are grabbing Beck's hair, Cat calls his hair "fluffy and American." *Cat may have alerted Jade to what was going on with Beck and the Yerbanian girls because she was jealous and knew Jade would do something about it. *When the group (excluding Tori, who was in prison) entered the chancellor's office, Cat said "HI!" and Beck stared at her.. *When Beck and Cat entered the hotel, they were giggling at each other. *After the soldiers took the bellman away, Cat walked over to Beck. 'Helen Back Again ' *When Beck says something about talking to Helen, Cat agrees. 'Jade Gets Crushed ' *While Beck is working on a video, Cat comes up to him, bouncing happily and possibly trying to get his attention. *Beck is annoyed by Cat bouncing in front of him, but he is still nice to her. *With Robbie and Tori working on Tech Theater practice and André and Jade singing together, Cat and Beck could have spent time alone together since everyone else was busy. 'Terror On Cupcake Street' *When Beck and André get back to the float from trying to get help, Beck runs over to Cat and almost grabbed her hand. *When Beck said that it was not Sesame Street, most likely because he didn't want to worry her, Cat replied, "I love Sesame Street!" *Beck didn't look mad like André did when Cat told them that the pajamas went great with the cupcake theme. *Cat was sitting behind Beck's seat inside the float. *Cat looked concerned when Beck got on the float with the side of his pajamas falling off. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Cat explains to Beck that the scissors she got Jade were from a real movie. *Beck looked happy when Cat gave Jade her present. *Cat seemed to feel sorry for Beck when Jade woke him up. *Cat laughs after Beck states that he was right about Jade not being helpful. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *Beck grabbed Cat's sweater when they were running in the hallways. *Beck was the only one who smiled at Cat's point of view about what she said what she would say if she landed on the moon. *Cat had her legs across Beck's lap when they were sitting on the couch. *While they were on the couch with Cat's legs across Beck's lap, he was feeding her a "taco" and giggling with each other. *Beck gave Cat hot sauce for her taco. *Cat and Beck were dancing together. *When the gang was leaving after detention was over, Beck and Cat were staring at one another. 'The Gorilla Club' *Cat and Beck are both at Tori's house to help her rehearse for the movie. *They stand next to each other very close for a while, especially when Trina comes in. *When Tori is finished rehearsing her scene, Cat is standing next to Beck and playing with his shoulder. *Beck puts his arm around her when they are standing beside each other. *When Cat goes to answer the door, it looks like Beck is checking her out. *When Beck says "This place is not for nice, sweet girls.", the second he stops he looks at Cat riding the giant bunny. This means he thinks he's nice and sweet. *When Cat drags André over to the bunny Beck reaches out as to get them to come back, showing that he doesn't want Cat (or André) to get hurt. *Cat and Beck stand next to each other when Tori is trying to get past the gorilla. *Cat may have been trying to impress Beck by riding the bunny or make him jealous by taking André with her instead of him. 'The Worst Couple' *Cat sees Beck (and Jade) in the janitor's closet and wants to join. Maybe because she felt left out or because she wanted to make sure they weren't making up because she wants Beck for herself. *Beck asks Cat for her opinion on whether or not he and Jade are a good couple. This means he trusts her opinion and may have been doing so in order for her to provide him with an excuse to dump Jade. *When Cat tells Beck and Jade about the monkey movie, she raises her eyebrows at Beck. *Beck gets annoyed when Jade wouldn't let Cat talk. *When Beck says to Jade "I would like to have a girlfriend I could talk to without it turning into a screaming match," he nods his head towards Cat. *During Beck and Jade's argument, Beck keeps defending Cat. *He seems to feel bad that Cat passed out because of his arguing with Jade. *Beck blames Jade for making Cat faint. *Cat is the only one who does not immediately make a move to get Trina off of Beck, just sitting quietly in her chair. This could be because she didn't want him to open the door. *Even after joining the group near the couch, she is the only one who does not physically participate in pulling Trina off of Beck. *Cat doesn't go after Jade to comfort her, even though Jade is supposedly her best friend. She stays to play crds with Beck adthe rest of the gang. This technically means she is choosing Beck over Jade. 'Andre's Horrible Girl' *Beck came along with Robbie to help Cat, even though Cat had only called Robbie. *Even though Jade was there, Beck still stayed to help Cat. *Beck and Cat talk with the window repair man while Jade and Robbie work on hanging the guitar; it is possible that they hung out all night. *Beck held Cat when the lamp exploded. *When Beck is letting go of Cat after the lamp exploded, he almost holds her hand. *When Cat is talking to Mr.Gibbons on the speaker, Beck is smiling sympathetically at her. *Beck patted Cat's back when she started headed towards the chair, crying. *When Beck and Jade are about to fight Cat stops them (probably because she doesn't like it when Beck fights) by saying "Why is Robbie's zipper down?" *Beck helps lie to save Cat's job. 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' *Cat (and Robbie) sing a song to Beck. *Cat (and Robbie) says the news they have to tell Beck is "Not so fun to tell", meaning that she's not happy that she has to tell him the bad news. *At the end, she (and Robbie) says he's still good-looking, and she puts her fingers in her dimples and smiles cutely at him. *Beck said he liked the song, which Cat (and Robbie) sang. *Cat watched the play, which had Beck in it. 'April Fools Blank' *When Beck walked over to Cat as Dorothy as a tin man Cat was smiling. *When Beck said there here to help her Cat said "Oh my..." very slowly smiling. *Cat batted her eyes at Beck. *Beck and Cat sit next to each other in the game show. *When Cat says to Sikowitz "I said... Blank.", Beck rolls his eyes and smiles. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Beck gave Robbie an annoyed shrug when Robbie agreed to help Cat pass out her batteries due to the possibility of getting a hug, possibly because he didn't want him to hug Cat. *When Beck was singing the line "I love Martina," they were looking at each other. *Beck asked Cat what she had in the box. 'How Trina Got In' *Cat offered Beck a gumdrop from her bra. *Beck happily accepted the licorice from Cat's bra. *Beck tells Cat (including Jade and Andre) his verison of how Trina got in. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Beck is the only one who isn't video chatting with Cat. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Beck kept asking Cat what was wrong, probably because he worries about her. *Once Cat got away from Jade, she always ran towards Beck and he held her, not wanting her to get hurt from Jade if she strikes her again. *Cat is seen hugging Beck. *Cat hides behind Beck. *Beck has his arm around Cat. *Cat stays close to Beck while keeping an eye out to see if Jade will come through the door. *Beck carries Jade off of Cat, because Beck didn't want her to get hurt. *When Tori was talking to Gary behind Beck is rubbing Cat's shoulder. *Beck helps André handcuff Jade to the table so she won't hurt Cat. *Beck says no problem, when Cat thanks him for helping handcuff Jade. *Beck asks Jade why she would want to hurt Cat in an incredulous tone. 'The Blonde Squad' *Beck alerts Cat that she's got the next line. *Beck calls her name twice. *Cat is in Beck's movie. Userboxes Template:BatLover More coming soon. Gallery Click here for the gallery of this ship. Category:Pairings